Drowning
by Astrofruechtchen
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine sind noch immer auf der Jagd nach den Horcruxen. Doch gerade als sie die Spur eines Horcruxes gefunden haben, werden sie von jemandem unterbrochen...Songfiction zu Drown von Three Days Grace
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sowie die Handlung aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling. Dies ist lediglich eine Fanfiction aus Spaß an Harry Potter.

Der Songtext stammt von Three Days Grace (Drown).  


Drowning

Ein kurzer Lichtblitz erhellte das Haus, doch sofort lag alles wieder in Dunkelheit.

Erst als von unten Geräusche hoch drangen, erhob sich mühsam ein Schatten und schloss seinen Umhang. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Türe und sah von unten einen Lichtschein. Er lauschte. Nicht lange und er wusste Bescheid, wer gekommen war. Potter und sein Anhang.

"Wo sollen wir denn überhaupt anfangen mit der Suche, Harry? fragte Ron, der die lange Eingangshalle entlang starrte.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwo muss er es versteckt haben!"

"Harry, meinst du, es ist nicht besser, wenn wir zuerst in seinem Lager suchen?" meldete sich jetzt auch Hermine leise aber bestimmt zu Wort. Harry nickte ihr zu und die drei gingen die Treppen hinunter in die Küche.

Während es aus der Küche rumpelte, ging der Schatten leise die Treppe nach unten und wartete dort. Die Tapeten der Eingangshalle waren so schäbig wie immer. Nur an einer Stelle war die Tapete heller und er wusste automatisch, dass jemand es geschafft hatte, das grässliche Bild abzuhängen.

"_Verdammt!_" hörte er Harry von unten schreien und ein lautes Krachen war zu hören. "Wo kann er es nur versteckt haben?"

"Harry, beruhige dich! Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen. Aber ich fürchte, es wird dir gar nicht gefallen." antwortete ihm Hermine und holte tief Luft. "Was, wenn Kreacher es damals Snape gab? Ich meine, als er noch im Orden war, hat er hier genug Zeit verbracht."

"Nenn diesen Namen nie wieder in meiner Gegenwart!" brummte Ron und trottete wieder die Treppe hoch.

"Ron, krieg dich wieder ein. Wir werden diesen Verräter schon finden." entgegnete ihm Harry grimmig, während er Ron und Hermine wieder in die Eingangshalle folgte.

"Und was, wenn dieser _Verräter_ euch zuerst findet?" entgegnete ihm eine ölige Stimme aus dem Schatten.

**_Good morning day_**

**_sorry I'm not there_**

Entsetzt drehten sich die Drei zur Seite, wo sie jetzt eine schwarze Gestalt bemerkten. Doch das Entsetzen wich schnell Angriffslustigkeit und Harry war der Erste, der Snape einen Fluch entgegen schleuderte. Dieser schlug gegen die Wand und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Beim Aufstehen kräuselten sich seine dünnen Lippen zu einem kurzen Lächeln bevor er erneut das Wort ergriff. "Mein Respekt, Potter! Sie haben endlich gelernt, ihre Gedanken zu verschließen."

Sekunden später hetzte Ron einen Fluch auf ihn. Diesen konnte er allerdings abwehren und verkniff sich trotz Rons hochrotem Kopf einen Kommentar nicht. "Schwach, Weasley!"

"Was wollen sie?" Deutlich verärgert hatte Hermine einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und ihren Zauberstab immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.

"Was ich will? Ihnen die Suche erleichtern." Mit diesen Worten warf er den dreien etwas Goldenes zu.

Harry fing ein schweres, goldenes Medallion, auf dem mit grünen Smaragden ein "S" prangerte.

"Warum geben sie es uns? Wo ist der Haken?" fragte Hermine skeptisch.

Doch bevor Snape antworten konnte, rutschte es Ron heraus: "Das ist bestimmt das Falsche, Hermine! Er will uns nur reinlegen!"

"Falsch, Mr. Weasley! Es ist das Medallion, das ihr sucht. Oder genauer gesagt, der ehemalige Horcrux. Und er ist zerstört."

"Sie lügen! Sie sind nichts als ein dreckiger Verräter!" schrie Harry los, der seine monatelang angestaute Wut nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

**_all my favorite friends_**

**_vanished in the air_**

"Natürlich, das ist ja auch viel einfacher wie die Wahrheit." herrschte Snape ihn an.

"Und was soll die Wahrheit sein?" fauchte Harry zurück und funkelte ihn mit wütenden Augen an.

Snape erkannte, dass er Harrys Geduld nicht überstrapazieren sollte. Langsam begann er zu erklären:

"Meine Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord wurde angezweifelt. Um zu verhindern, dass ich auffliege, musste ich den Orden verraten. Zuerst, indem ich für Draco den unbrechbaren Schwur annahm. Doch als ich heraus fand, dass er Dumbledore töten sollte, drängte Dumbledore mich, es selbst zu tun."

"_Lüge!_" bellte Harry und Hermine schrie mit erstickter Stimme: "Sie haben ihn ermordet! Und dabei hat er ihnen vertraut!"

"Er hat es mir befohlen! Meint ihr, mir ist das leicht gefallen? Er war einzige Mensch, der mir je vertraut hat! Der ganze Orden ist jetzt hinter mir her. Einst nannten sie sich Freunde."

"Versuchen sie nicht, uns aufs Kreuz zu legen." entgegnete ihm Hermine. "Das hätte Dumbledore nie gemacht!"

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, bevor er antwortete. "Und wenn doch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_it's hard to fly_**

**_when you can't even run_**

Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und Snape wusste instinktiv, dass er ihm keinen Glauben schenkte.

"Sie haben ihn verraten, genauso wie sie meine Eltern verraten haben!" giftete er Snape an.

"Vielleicht erhalte ich erst ein Mal eine Chance um alles zu erklären!" konterte Snape unfreundlich und atmete schwer. Auch er war inzwischen wütend, weil er die ganze Sache nicht aufklären durfte.

Als Harry "_Niemals!_" schrie, platzte ihm der Kragen.

"Aber deinem verdammten _Patenonkel_ hast du sie gegeben!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und Snape bemerkte mit Freude, dass er bei Harry einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

Jedoch schien Hermine immer noch nicht zu verstehen, denn sie schrie jetzt ebenfalls: "Harry hat auch nicht dabei zugesehen, wie er jemanden umgebracht hat!"

"Das heißt nicht, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte! Übrigens hätte ich von ihnen am ehesten erwartet, dass sie Dumbledores Geheimnis herausfinden, Miss Granger! Scheinbar habe ich sie doch überschätzt."

Hermine zitterte vor Wut, wie konnte Snape sich erlauben, so mit ihr zu reden! Doch gerade als sie einen Fluch auf ihn schleudern wollte, riss Harry ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

"Hermine!"

Geschockt sah sie in Harrys ernstes Gesicht und stammelte: "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Harry?"

Dieser drehte sich ohne eine Antwort zu Snape und drohte: "Ich hoffe, sie haben eine gute Erklärung! Sonst machen wir sie fertig."

Überrascht musterte Snape ihn. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Harry ihm so schnell eine Chance geben würde.

**_once I had the world_**

**_now I've got no one_**

"Dumbledore wurde von dem Ring schwer verletzt. Ich fand ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihm das Leben zu retten."

"Das wissen wir bereits." sagte Harry ungeduldig.

Snape schenkte ihm einen verächtlichen Blick fuhr aber fort. "Wissen sie vielleicht auch, dass ich den Fluch _nicht_ aufheben konnte?"

Harry sah ihn irritiert an und Ron wippte neben ihm unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Nur Hermine schien begriffen zu haben. "Sie meinen, der Fluch hat ihn langsam zerstört?"

"Miss Granger, auch wenn mir ihre _Besserwisserei_ auf die Nerven geht, ja. Der Fluch fraß sich immer weiter und selbst meine Zaubertränke konnten daran nichts ändern. Verlangsamen ja, aufhalten nein."

"Und warum haben sie ihn dann umgebracht? Als eine Art _letzter Gefallen_?" spie Harry und blickte ihn abfällig an.

Snape war der Unterton nicht entgangen, doch trotzdem hatte Harry den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

"Sie haben es erfasst, Potter. Es war sein letzter Wunsch. Er wusste, Draco würde seine Aufgabe, ihn zu töten, nicht erfüllen können."

"Verstehe," unterbrach Hermine, "Dumbledore wusste, das sie den Unbrechbaren Schwur für Draco gemacht hatten. Und wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, müssten sie es tun. Also lies Dumbledore es so aussehen, als würden sie ihn ermorden."

"Exakt. Damit standen mir beim Dunklen Lord alle Türen offen. Ich erfuhr alles über die Horcruxe. Und eben auch, dass ein gewisser _Regulus Black_ einen gestohlen hatte. Nur wusste der Dunkle Lord nicht, wo er ihn versteckt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu mir." Ein schmieriges Grinsen huschte über Snapes Gesicht.

"Soll ich ihnen diese Geschichte abkaufen?" erwiderte Harry kalt und Ron gab ebenfalls ein ungläubiges Murmeln von sich.

Nur Hermine lies sich nicht beirren, denn ihr Gehirn arbeitete. "Darum hat Professor Dumbledore ihnen auch die Stelle als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer gegeben. Er wusste, dass die Stelle verflucht ist, aber es war sowieso ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Und er hat Harry auf alles vorbereitet, damit Harry in der Lage ist, die Horcruxe selbst zu zerstören."

"Aber warum hat Dumbledore uns nicht gesagt, was er vor hat? Oder uns zumindest einen Hinweis hinterlassen?" fragte Ron, der immer noch nervös hin und her schaukelte.

Hermine blickte von Ron zurück auf Snape und begann erneut zu sprechen. "Sie wissen, dass ist eine gute Frage. Dumbledore hätte uns einen Hinweis hinterlassen, damit wir alles herausfinden."

**_If I needed someone to control me_**

**_If I needed someone hold me down_**

**_I would change my direction_**

**_and save myself before I_**

**_If I needed someone to control me_**

**_If I needed someone push me around_**

**_I would change my direction_**

**_and save myself before I_**

**_drown_**

**_drown_**

"Miss Granger", begann Snape erneut und sah alle drei abfällig an. "Es reichte, dass _ich_ die Wahrheit vor allen verbergen musste. Wir konnten nicht riskieren, dass noch mehr davon wussten. Und im Übrigen, es gibt einen Beweis, sie haben nur nicht an der richtigen Stelle gesucht."

"Und wo soll dieser Beweis sein?" schnauzte Harry ihn an, doch Snape antwortete ihm kühl

"In Dumbledores Dekarium. Er hat die Erinnerung nach unserem Gespräch dort hinein gelegt. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er es ihnen vermacht."

"Im Denkarium war gar nichts! Wir haben es durchsucht!" antwortete Harry barsch.

Snapes Gesicht wechselte augenblicklich ins Entsetzen und wurde noch bleicher, als er es schon war.

"Es ist nicht mehr im Denkarium?" fragte Snape mit gebrochener Stimme.

Harry antwortete ihm hart mit "Nein!"

"Ich wette, sie haben Dumbledore nur rein gelegt. Sie hatten nie Interesse, auf der guten Seite zu stehen!" behauptete Ron jetzt kühn.

Snape schnaubte und sah Ron abfällig an. Sein hastiger Atem zeigte jedoch, dass er nicht mehr so sicher war. Trotzdem redete er mit eisiger Stimme weiter. "Glauben sie wirklich, einen Albus Dumbledore kann man so einfach täuschen? Dann besudeln sie das Ansehen des größten Zauberers der heutigen Zeit!"

Hermine drängte sich nach vorne und bat Snape: "Dann sagen sie uns, warum er ihnen vertraut hat."

"Dass kann ich nicht sagen." entgegnete Snape mit trockener Stimme.

"Sie können sehr wohl! Sie sind nur zu feige, weil der Grund nicht gut genug ist."

"Potter, mein Grund ist gut genug, um Dumbledore noch im Tod treu zu sein!"

Hermine sah ihn flehend an und begann erneut. "Bitte sagen sie den Grund!"

Für einen kurzen Moment war Snapes Blick abwesend, doch dann offenbarte er: "Ich habe eine Schuld zu begleichen."

"Und was für eine Schuld?" fragte Harry spitz und sah ihn abfällig an

"Das kann ich nicht sagen." wehrte Snape ab.

"Und warum sollten wir ihnen dann glauben?" Was zeigt uns, dass sie nicht weiterhin für Voldemort arbeiten?"

"Wenn ich jemanden gebraucht hätte, der mich herum stößt, wenn ich jemanden gebraucht hätte, der mir Befehle erteilt, dann wäre ich direkt zu ihm gegangen. Ich hätte mein Leben gerettet anstatt hier mit drei Gören über meine Loyalität zu streiten!" schrie Snape schwer atmend und blickte die drei zornig an.

"Severus, Severus", sprach eine hohe, kalte Stimme. "Ich hätte mehr Verstand von dir erwartet."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Good morning day_**

**_sorry you're not here_**

Alle Augen richteten sich schlagartig auf die Eingangstüre in der jetzt eine große Figur mit rot glühenden Augen stand. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, Hermine machte es ihm vorsichtshalber nach und Ron machte ängstlich einen Schritt zurück.

Snape jedoch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte mit entsetzten Augen auf Voldemort, der erneut zu sprechen begann: "Eigentlich habe ich die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass du mich verraten würdest. Ihr Liebenden seid ja so _berechenbar_."

Snape sah aus, als hätte man ihn in eiskaltes Wasser gestellt. Sein Mund stand offen und seine Augen waren noch immer weit geöffnet. Voldemort hatte ihn durchschaut.

"Severus, hast du nichts zu sagen?" zischte Voldemort erneut, "Etwa überrascht hast du mich schon. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so weit gehen würdest, sogar Dumbledore zu töten. Eine solche Aktion sieht ihm zwar ähnlich, aber dass der alte Narr dich dazu überreden konnte, hätte ich fast nicht geglaubt. Egal, wir sind nun alle hier und können zu Ende bringen, was zu Ende gebracht werden muss. Nicht wahr, Harry?"

**_all those times before_**

_**we're never this unclear** _

Harry stellte sich schützend vor seine Freunde und überhörte ihre Proteste.

"Ganz der Vater, Harry. Er ging selbstlos in den Tod um dich und seine Frau zu beschützen. Oh ja, Lily war genauso. Obwohl ich ihr anbot, beiseite zu stehen, stellte sie sich schützend vor dich. Sie könnte heute noch _leben_."

"_Genug!_" schrie Snape und sein eben noch bleiches Gesicht war jetzt rot vor Zorn.

"Bitte entschuldige, Severus. Ich vergaß, wie empfindlich du auf dieses Thema reagierst."

Harry, Ron und Hermine verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. Warum sollte Snape sensibel auf Harrys Eltern reagieren? Er hasste sie beide und er hatte Voldemort die Prophezeiung übermittelt, durch die James und Lily getötet wurden.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" rutschte es Harry heraus, der noch immer schützend vor seinen Freunden stand.

"Eine ganze Menge, Potter!" antwortete ihm eine abfällige Frauenstimme, die neben ihm auf der Treppe stand.

"Willkommen, Bellatrix. Wie wäre es, wenn du ein kleines Gespräch mit Severus führst? Ich werde mich derweil um Potter kümmern."

"_Nein!_" schrie Snape und stürzte sich schützend vor Harry, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben.

Voldemort lachte schallend. Bellatrix stimmte mit ein und noch bevor Harry oder die anderen beiden realisierten, was geschah, schrie Voldemort "_Crucio!_"

**_It's hard to walk_**

**_when you can't even crawl_**

Der rote Strahl traf Snape direkt in die Brust und Harry sah entsetzt zu, wie Snape langsam zu Boden ging. Kein Laut war von ihm zu hören, doch als Voldemort den Fluch aufhob, krümmte Snape sich zu Harrys Füßen.

"Severus," begann Voldemort erneut mit beinahe sanfter Stimme, "fordere mich nicht heraus. Dein Leben hast du bereits verwirkt. Geh mir aus dem Weg und ich werde es schnell beenden."

"_Niemals!_" keuchte Snape und stand mühevoll wieder auf. "Ich habe damals Rache geschworen und die werde ich bekommen."

Voldemort lachte laut los. "Wegen eines dreckigen Schlammbluts wirfst du dein Leben weg. Wer hätte das je gedacht!"

"Sie war kein dreckiges Schlammblut!" schrie Snape mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, auf der Stirn standen ihm bereits die Schweißperlen.

"Wie willst du sie rächen? Willst du gegen mich kämpfen?"

Snapes Gesicht formte ein hämisches Lächeln. "Das habe ich bereits. Der Horcrux ist zerstört." enthüllte Snape ihm und deutete mit der einen Hand auf Harry, der das Medallion immer noch in der Hand hielt. Die andere Hand hielt er fest auf den Bauch gedrückt.

Bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er erneut von einem roten Strahl getroffen. Diesmal schrie er laut auf und krümmte sich erneut auf dem Boden.

"Aufhören!" schrie Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

"Bist du jetzt von seiner Loyalität überzeugt, Potter?" lachte Bellatrix und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry, der jedoch nur weiter bohrte.

"Warum will er sich rächen?"

**_Once I had the world_**

**_now I lost it all_**

"Weil", japste Snape, "er Lily umgebracht hat."

"Oh ja, sie war sein ein und alles." bestätigte Voldemort. "Er hätte alles für sie getan, aber sie nahm keine Notiz von ihm. Am Schluss heiratete sie Potter und der arme Severus kam frustriert und allein gelassen zu mir."

Entsetzt starrte Harry auf das Bündel vor ihm. Snape hatte seine Mutter geliebt? War das der Grund, weshalb Dumbledore ihm vertraut hatte?

"Er überbrachte mir die Prophezeiung, aber nachdem er realisierte, wie ich sie auslegte, lief er zu Dumbledore und beichtete alles um seine große Liebe zu retten. Doch sie starb lieber, statt das Leben zu wählen."

"Sie hatte Recht! Lieber starb sie, als ihr Leben von einem _Mörder_ geschenkt zu bekommen."

"Severus, du scheinst auch danach zu rufen, dass ich dein Leben beende. Wo ist der Severus, der meinen Befehlen blind gehorchte?"

"Er starb mit Lily!" schrie Snape und setzte hinzu: "Ich bin schon lange keine willenlose Puppe mehr!"

"Ich weiß, Severus. Darum wirst du jetzt sterben."

**_rolling faster than I' breathing (drown)_**

**_rolling faster than I' breathing (drown)_**

**_rolling faster than I' breathing (drown)_**

**_rolling faster than I' breathing (drown)_**

Doch bevor Voldemort reagieren konnte, flog die Türe auf und einige Auroren rannten herein. Bellatrix schrie, von Hermines Fluch getroffen, auf und wurde außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Wütend blickte Voldemort auf Snape, der ein schmieriges Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. "_Du...! Crucio!_"

Snape schrie laut auf, bis Voldemort spurlos verschwand.

"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte eine Gestalt und Harry erkannte Lupin.

"Mir geht es gut, aber Snape..."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn er überlebt, kommt er nach Azkaban."

"Nein! Er ist..." doch Harrys Worte gingen unter, als einige Todesser auftauchten und Flüche um sich warfen.

"Harry, verschwinde!" schrie Lupin, doch Harry blickte nur panisch zu Hermine, die ihm zunickte. Zusammen schnappten sie sich Snape und trugen ihn die Treppen hoch, während Ron ihnen den Rücken frei hielt.

Oben legten sie Snape vorsichtig auf den Boden und Hermine beugte sich über ihn.

"Sir? Hören sie mich?"

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Sie wirkten leer und das Gesicht war verschwitzt.

"Potter", flüsterte er leise, "mein Haus in Spinners End, Draco ist dort. Er ist vor dem Dunklen Lord geflohen, geben sie ihm eine zweite Chance."

"Das werden wir, aber das können sie uns alles später erzählen."

"Kann ich nicht, Potter!" keuchte er und hob seine Hand, die bisher auf seinem Bauch lag. Sie war blutverschmiert.

"Sir!" rief Hermine entsetzt. "Sie müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus!"

"Zu spät, Granger. Der Horcrux..."

Harry griff nach der Robe, doch Snape hielt seine Hand fest.

"Zu viel Blut verloren." stöhnte Snape.

"Sir, wenn wir sie jetzt..."

"Potter, es ist... zu spät. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Bringen sie es zu Ende."

"Sir, ich versuche einen Heilzauber. Bleiben sie ruhig liegen." sagte Hermine und legte ihren Zauberstab auf die Wunde.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Save myself before I_**

**_Save myself before I drown_**

**_Save myself before I drown_**

**_Save myself before I drown_**

"Lily..." seufzte Snape, "Potter, in meinem Haus steht ein Denkarium, dort sind alle Erinnerungen an sie."

"Sir, halten sie still!" schimpfte Hermine, doch ihr Zauber schien nicht zu wirken. Snape war kreideweiß und atmete stoßweise. Mehr und mehr verschwand das Leben aus ihm.

"Verdammt, warum sind sie nicht früher gekommen!" schrie Harry und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Tränen standen ihm bereits in den Augen.

"Potter, beherrschen sie sich! Ich... habe ihr Mitleid nicht verdient. Es war meine eigene... Schuld. Ein Fehler, der mich mein ganzes Leben verfolgte. Jetzt bezahle ich dafür."

Hermine gab einen Schluchzer von sich, während Harry immer noch auf Snape starrte. Ron stand an der Treppe, halb überwältigt von Snape, halb mit dem Kampf von unten beschäftigt.

"Ich werde... deiner Mutter von dir berichten. Sie wird stolz auf dich sein... Du hast ihre Güte."

Obwohl es ihm schwer viel, lächelte er kurz. Schwer atmend flüsterte er "Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sah, sah ich sie. Lily... mit ihren wunderschönen Augen."

Snape schloss die Augen, atmete aus und sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite...

**_Taking your picture up to the..._**


End file.
